The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a liquid crystal (LC) panel and, more particularly, to a device capable of cleaning an LC panel with an abrasive member thereof rotating on and pressingly contacting the surface of the panel.
Various kinds of LC panel cleaning devices are taught in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-218882, 4-270317 and 8-220517 as well as in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-89819. However, a problem with the conventional cleaning devices is that while a cleaning head cleans the surface of an LC panel and a terminal portion included in the panel, the head presses even the terminal portion and is apt to damage it. Another problem is that static electricity ascribable to the movement of the cleaning head on the LC panel charges the panel and is likely to damage devices built in the panel due to shorting.